WALL•A
WALL•A ('W'aste 'A'llocation 'L'oad 'L'ifter: 'A'xiom class) is a robot built by the BnL Corporation and usually assigned to a spacecraft. He is charged with packing and removing garbage in a garbage disposal that is delivered there by the garbage truck bots. WALL•A is considerably larger than WALL-E, but like his smaller brethren, WALL•A compacts garbage into cubes. These cubes are then loaded into an airlock and ejected into space. ''WALL•E'' Two units of WALL•A were encountered by WALL•E, M-O and EVE aboard the Axiom. He mistakenly compresses WALL•E and EVE into garbage cubes ready to be flushed out the airlock. Little that they know that M-O has wedged himself between the inner airlock doors as the outer airlock doors open, causing air to flush out into space. At the same time, EVE , holding WALL•E , reaches out and grabs hold onto M-O in an attempt to save themselves from being jettisoned into space. WALL•A takes notice and shut the outer airlock doors, saving the three robots. They shine the light bulbs in their eyes as they observe the trio and wave goodbye as they watch WALL•E, EVE and M-O leave the garbage area. They are later seen back on Earth with other robots and humans when the Axiom has landed. ''BURN-E'' WALL•As are also briefly seen in the short film BURN•E closing the garbage disposal airlock before BURN-E gets in and he is locked outside again. ''WALL-E'' video game WALL•A blocks WALL•E's path on Earth in the ''WALL•E'' video game. WALL•E works with EVE to destroy the robot's heart. Two more units are later seen aboard the Axiom just as they are in the movie. In the PS2 and PC versions, the WALL•As are used to get to the other side of the room. Trivia *WALL•A’s voice usually sounds like a giant robot, but in a deleted scene, as one of them picks up the cube WALL•E made, they look at each other and say “Mmmmmm.” *When asked on Twitter why no WALL•A type robots were present on Earth, Andrew Stanton replied, "Just you don't them doesn't mean they're not there."Andrew Stanton on Twitter *In an alternate version of the garbage disposal scene, where EVE is the damaged robot that accidentally gets compacted, not WALL•E, WALL•E gets WALL•A’s attention by demonstrating his own trash compacting cubes. Despite the obvious size difference with their cubes, the large robots show approval, give WALL•E a friendly pat on the head (which nearly buries him), and continue their work, resulting in WALL•E having to save EVE. *When WALL•E, EVE and M-O are in the airlock disposal, WALL•A shuts off the airlock disposal and closes the outer doors and the three robots fall down. WALL•A says “WALL•E?” as he looks down to the small robots. As WALL•E, EVE and M-O get out of the garbage disposal when WALL•E waves goodbye and says “Bye-bye.” to him, the two units of WALL•A wave goodbye and say “Bye-bye.” back to the three small robots. But in a deleted scene, he instead says “EVE?” as he looks down to the three small robots. Gallery Image:WALL-A_concept01.jpg|concept art Image:WALL-A_concept02.jpg|concept art 6.PNG|WALL-As in the garbage disposal References Category:WALL•E Characters Category:Shorts Characters